Chalk lines are customarily used in carpentry work to enable straight lines to be formed. Frequently it is necessary to provide a number of lines for different purposes, such as for the location of studs, windows, panels, holes and the like. Where multiple lines are required it would be advantageous if different colors could be used to readily distinguish one line from another. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,663 discloses a three line chalk box which attempts to solve these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,443 exemplifies a further arrangement having multiple chalk lines.